


Of Toddlers and Toy Story 3

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Loki, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt at the Avengers Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Today I learned from the Avengers Assemble cartoon that Tony's override code is "I heart ascots," because it's something he would never, ever say under non-emergency circumstances.</p>
<p>What situation can you guys put him in where he would say such a thing?</p>
<p>Can be gen or pairings, though I'm not looking for anything porny. I took his assertion as a challenge but I can think of anything myself, so I'm turning to you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Toddlers and Toy Story 3

This definitely had to be the best part of Tony’s night.  
  
He’d been late coming home from work, but that didn’t seem to matter. In the seemingly overcrowded king-sized bed, which dominated the middle of the room, there always seemed to be room for one more.   
  
Loki had his arms full of rambunctious toddlers - triplets, two boys and one girl. The two boys, Achilles and Amadeus, were nearly identical, both sporting a mess of wild ebony curls and stormy green eyes. But the little girl, Maria, had soft, dark brown waves and gentle, doe-like brown eyes.   
  
It was Maria that noticed him first. Shimmying off of the bed, she raced over to him, on Barbie doll clutched in each hand. He scooped her up easily, lifting her high into the air, smiling as she giggled and flapped her arms as if she were flying. When he brought her back down, he kicked off his shoes and carried her to the bed.  
  
“What’re you all watching?” He asked, already having a pretty solid idea - Achilles was clutching a Buzz Lightyear action figure, and Amadeus was toying with Woody’s drawstring.   
  
“Toy Story 3.” Achilles answered immediately, never taking his eye off of the screen.  
  
“Oh?” They nodded excitedly. By this time, Maria had already climbed back over to join her brothers. “And how did you convince Mommy to watch it with you?”  
  
Loki narrowed his eyes at his husband, before moving Maria over to make room for him. “I was tortured.”   
  
Tony raised an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me that you were tortured by three three-year-olds?”  
  
Amadeus piped up, “Uncle Thor told us where Mommy is ticklish.” Loki shuddered at the memory. And then, whispering as any toddler would - screaming, was more like it - he divulged, “It’s his feet and his belly!”  
  
“We took the feet.” Achilles said, motioning to Amadeus. “And Mar had his belly. She jumped on him real good, too!” He gave her a high-five, and all three of them laughed.  
  
“Do you know how much your daughter weighs?” Loki wheezed, rubbing his ribs. “I’m gonna be bruised for months!”  
  
Tony laughed, which probably earned him a spot in the doghouse, but at that moment, he really didn’t care. Grabbing the pajamas that had been lain out that morning, he disappeared into the bathroom to cries of “Buzz Lightyear does not kiss Barbies!”

When he returned, the toys were just being brought to Sunnyside Daycare. Maria was sitting calmly between her two brothers, and Loki was lazily toying with her hair. Doing his best to slip onto the bed undetected - which never worked, but was worth a try - he’d barely pulled the blankets in place before he was attacked.  
  
Achilles made himself comfortable on Tony’s lap, messing with the Buzz Lightyear action figure once again. On the screen, Barbie and Ken were meeting for the first time. Maria stared at the eighty-inch flat screen in awe. This was, quite easily, her favorite part. Tony didn’t understand what was so attractive about ascots.  
  
He turned to Loki, about to point this out, when he saw a flash of orange on Loki’s alabaster skin that made him pause. “What’s this?” He asked, gently fingering the soft cotton.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, wondering if things could possibly get any worse today. “That would be the work of your daughter, who decided it would be fun to dress me up like a human Ken doll.”  
  
“Is that an… ascot?” Oh, but it was. There was definitely no denying it.  
  
Maria turned to him, looking offended. “He has to look exactly like the dolly on TV! So of course he has an as-as-as… whatever it’s called!” She pouted, before turning back to the TV.  
  
“Make fun of it, and you’ll be sleeping on the floor.” He said stiffly, working Maria’s hair into a braid.  
  
“I wouldn’t even think of it.” Tony said, but he couldn’t hide a soft chuckle.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, and all of a sudden Achilles was sliding off of Tony’s lap and Tony was on the floor, a mess of limbs, pillows, and blankets. Making it back to his knees, he hovered over the side of the bed, watching as Loki waved nonchalantly. Making sure that Loki was once again calm, he climbed back onto the bed.   
  
“Before the floor made friends with my face…” he shot Loki an evil look, and Loki only smirked. “...I was just about to say that, it looks good on you.”  
  
Loki didn’t seem too impressed. “You’re a terrible liar, Tony.”  
  
“But I’m not lying.” Tony leaned in close, whispering, “When it comes to you, I heart ascots.”  
  
Just then, the lights went out. The movie cut off, much to the chagrin of the three toddlers. Loki rolled his eyes again, and seconds later, the movie returned - but the electricity didn’t. It took a moment for the reality to kick in, but then, Tony leaped off of the bed, running toward the door.

Maria, who was playing with her Barbie, asked softly, “Where Daddy going?”  
  
“Override code! I’ll be back in a sec!”  
  
But it took a lot longer than ‘a sec’. Coming back upstairs, electricity restored and security system back in power, he found his husband and three kids fast asleep on the bed. The credits for Toy Story 3 were still running. Tony sighed, before reaching into his closet and grabbing a pillow and extra blankets.  
  
It looked like he’d be sleeping on the floor after all...


End file.
